victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Jinjin
Sade is the relationship between Sinjin Van Cleef and Jade West (S'/injin and J/'ade). This could also be shipped as Jinjin '('J/ade and S/'injin'). It doesn't seem likely at this time because of Jades obvious hostility towards Sinjin and his unwanted advances. In almost every episode he is shown to snif her hair or will try to impress her or Tori as sean in Rex isDead. However, it is very likely that he is not going to win them over. This is not a very shipped relationship. Notable Moments Season 1: The Birthweek Song *Sinjin remarks that Jade is "so pretty", with a threatening response from Jade. *Before Sinjin starts flirting with her, Jade didn't comment about Sinjin sitting beside her. *Jade counts down, 3, 2, 1, showing that Sinjin has flirted with her before. Jade Dumps Beck *At the lunch scene, Sinjin and his friend come up to Jade to ask her about her latest dumping and to be her boyfriend, and she says "NO." *Jade asks Tori if she has a boyfriend or not to which Sinjin comes up and says "Do you want one?" She responds by saying, "Walk away," briefly. Tori the Zombie *When Jade insults Sinjin about "pressing the wrong thing", she looks offended. *Sinjin apologizes when Jade yells at him for hitting the disco button. *Jade tells Sinjin his parents gave birth to the "wrong thing." *When Sinjin comes back at the end of the play, Jade gives up and dances with the rest of the cast. Survival of the Hottest *When Tori notices that Sinjin is face down in the kiddy pool, Jade glances at him and says "Yep." Wi-Fi in the Sky *Sinjin sneaked into Jade's house. *Jade looks angry but doesn't push the matter much further. Cat's New Boyfriend *Jade knew about Sinjin doing a play called "Camping Trip Gone Wrong". Wok Star *Sinjin tells Jade about the mosses he found. Website Hints *Sinjin has written Jade three poems. Jade commented saying that a creep writes poems for her and her own boyfriend won't. This is suggesting that Jade likes it when guys write her poetry because she became mad at her boyfriend (Beck) for not writing her poetry. *Sinjin remarks that Jade has "a lovely home" on TheSlap, with Jade responding "That's it, I'm buying a guard dog." *Sinjin is planning on taking Jade to prom. *Sinjin posted a stress tip and typed '#stress tip' at the end of his post. Jade then told him that that does nothing on theSlap. Sinjin then says that he'll do anything she tells him to do and so he reposted it without the '#stress tip'. *When Sinjin said he bought suspenders online and plans to wear them to school, Jade said that she hopes he'll get suspended. Trivia *@Victorious Twitter account and on Facebook, Sinjin's monthly affirmation was that sometimes girls who like you pretend to not like you. They're just shy. This is hinting that Sinjin thinks Jade likes him. *@Victorious Twitter account and on Facebook, Sinjin's monthly affirmation was that he was going to dress up as Beck and carry around his Jade doll. Category:Pairings Category:Season 1 Teens Category:Images of Jade West Category:Images of Sinjin Van Cleef